Too Close For Comfort
by BeyondBelief01
Summary: Blame the rain, blame the people of the hotel, but somehow Draco and Ginny end up sharing a room. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny had not the foggiest idea about how they had ended up there, in one room. Yes, she knew how it happened, but she didn't want to think about it again. Well, it went like this: it was late, and she had been traveling all day, and it was really rainy, she was soaked from top to toe. Of course it was raining, this was England.

Anyway, this was the first hotel in the city that she could find, and that was reasonably priced. She didn't care that it was small, as she was happy to find one at all. She went inside, and as she was about to pay for the only room they'd left, a double room, she heard him complaining behind her back.

"_Are you really going to__ give her that room?" _

She recognized that voice the very second she heard it. It was the haughty voice of Draco Malfoy. The woman behind the desk tried to ignore him, and so did Ginny.

"I mean, you never know if she's going to steal anything or something," he continued, "you never know, she's not very rich, it would be a risk."

And at that moment, Ginny hated him more than she had ever done. She couldn't ignore him any longer. She turned around and he was standing there, in his long coat, and expensive shoes covered in dirt, his suitcase next to him on the ground.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in some very classy expensive hotel with golden toilet seats or something?"

"Indeed, I am supposed to be there, usually. But not today."

The woman behind the desk saw two potential guests in front of her eyes, so she didn't realise these people did not really like each other. Or she just didn't want to realise it, to earn more money.

"Oh, you two obviously know each other. Maybe you could take the double room together?"

Both Ginny and Draco stopped quarreling and stared at the woman in horror. Or maybe it was disgust. Or a mix of both horror and disgust.

"Are you kidding? I'm not sharing a room with _her_!" Draco shouted and he pointed at Ginny.

"And I am _not_ sharing a room with _him_!" Ginny yelled too, her cheeks flushed. A few guests in the hall looked at this little "conversation". How the hell could this woman think that they would want_ to share a room together_. Even the thought of it made Ginny shiver a bit. Or was it the rain that had made her clothes so wet?

"Well, it's either that, or you sir," she gestured towards Draco, "will have to go back into the rain to find another hotel, because she was here first."

Draco thought about that, it seemed a good offer, but he didn't take it.

"There is no way that I am going back into that bloody weather again," he stated, "I'll sleep on the ground."

"I'm sorry sir, but there aren't any mattresses left."

Draco shook his head, but Ginny knew he was thinking that this was the worst hotel he'd ever been in.

"Doesn't matter. I'll sleep on the ground anyway," Draco said, and he grabbed some muggle money and put it on the desk.

The woman looked confused, but she changed her face when she realised this was going to make her money. Her smiled came back on her face.

"Alright, I'll give you the key to room 121. I'm really sorry, but the elevator doesn't work, so I'm afraid that you have to use the stairs."

Ginny had traveled a lot for her current job, and stayed in hotels a lot, so she knew what an elevator was. It was broken, which ment that she had to get her suitcase upstairs herself. She sighed, while she grabbed the key before Draco could take it.

"I'll take this, thank you," she said with a little smile.

She walked towards the staircase, and lifted her suitcase in one hand. Draco hestitated, and then he followed her. It didn't take her long to get to the room and she put the key in the lock.

"It would be a lot easier to use a spell for that," Draco said, and he grabbed his wand underneath his coat.

"Don't do that, Malfoy, we're among muggles."

"I don't care, Weasley. You're way too nosy."

Ginny shrugged, opened the door and as soon was in, she flipped the lightswitch. The room wasn't very big, but there was a seperated bathroom and shower. The bed was bigger than she would've thought. She moved inside the room and put her suitcase on the bed.

"Are you really gonna sleep on the ground?"

"Of course I am."

"Because that bed is all huge and soft, and you're going to have such a pain in your back tomorrow," she grinned.

Draco turned around, his voice sounded tired and annoyed.

"FINE! Then I'll sleep in the bed! I can't believe you persuaded me so quickly but I'm too tired to argue!" he yelled.

Ginny opened her suitcase and grabbed her nightgown and other things she needed. Suddenly she regretted that she didn't bring her pyjamas with her. She walked to the bathroom and smiled softly to herself. She realised she didn't feel like arguing at this time either. She locked the door behind her and began to take a long shower. She washed her hair and she washed the dirt away. It felt good, it was better than the cold water she had been poured with all day.  
After fifteen minutes, she heard a knock on the door.

"Weasley, are you done yet? I understand that nothing can wash your natural dirt away, but I'd like to have some hot water left when you're done!" Draco yelled.

"Oh shut up, I'm almost done!" Ginny yelled back, and she stopped the shower.

She grabbed a towel from the hotel and began to dry her hair and her body. After she had put on her underwear and her short nightgown, she gathered her dirty clothes and hung them on the heater. Then she unlocked and opened the door.

Draco had been waiting in front the door all the time, and he looked annoyed, but his look slightly changed to a confused look when he saw what she was wearing. Her nightgown was black with straps and had a low cut on the front.

"Do women always shower this long?" he asked to cover his reaction.

Ginny shrugged and ignored his question, but she felt her cheeks flush a bit.

"Do men always stare at women like that?" she asked with a sly smile.

He decided to ignore her question as well and he slammed the door behind his back and locked it. Ginny walked towards the bed and sat down on it with her back against the headboard. She grabbed a book from her suitcase and began to read.

After eight minutes, he returned to the bedroom, in his pyjamapants and bare chest. A few droplets still lingered on his shoulder.

"See? People can shower this fast as well," he said mockingly.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep if you don't care. And don't even try to attack or curse me in my sleep, 'cause you won't get away with it."

She covered herself with the bedsheets and tried to lie as close to the edge of the bed as possible. She knew without any doubt that Draco would do the same. She turned off the little lamp on her nightstand and closed her eyes. She quickly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not adding a small writers-note at the start of the first chapter, now a lot of things are unclear**** and I didn't add a disclaimer of some sort either. Anyway, I'll try to clarify the most of the unclear things in the story. It's an after-Hogwarts fic, obviously. In this story, Ginny never became a professional quidditch player, but that's the freedom of the writer, right?**

**Anyway...  
Disclaimer: there's not a lot here but what's here isn't mine.**

**On to the next chapter, which shows that this story is rated (strong?) T for a reason. Also, I've never written something like the scene below before, so be nice...please?**

* * *

_Reporter__ was not the best paid job, she didn't get the chance to go to the best hotels, but at least it was an honourable job to do, as thousands of wizards read the stories she had written. She had never jeopardized her career in any way, and in four years she had become a generally respected personality in the reporter world, even though she was only 22 years old.. In her sleep, she kept on wondering why she had to meet Draco at that unfortunate moment, and why he even was here. She knew he had to travel a lot for his job as well, but what his job was, had always been a bit unclear to her. Not that she wanted to know anyway, she didn't want to be an interference in his life..._

Morning had broken. Ginny woke up slowly because the cold air was giving her goosebumps, but very soon she felt a large weight on he left arm, that she had the habit of to stretch it while she was sleeping. She opened her eyes slowly. When she saw what had happened, she swore about things that shouldn't be mentioned.

Draco Malfoy was almost draped over her like a table-cloth. He hadn't told her that he was, apparently, a wild sleeper. His legs were practically on hers, strangling her. She was sure that hadn't been his meaning when he went to bed last night. Her left arm was under his body. She had no idea how this had happened. He was too heavy for her to push away or even shake him.

Ginny decided it would be the best to yell, so he would wake up, and so would their neighbours, probably.

"HEY MALFOY, GET UP, YOU LAZY COW!"

Draco moved his eyelids but his eyes stayed closed. Ginny yelled again. Still, not a single movement. She didn't want to get the neighbours complaining, so she did one think she had always wanted to do. She slapped him in his face. Hard.

Strangely enough, he woke up this time. But instead of turning over, he decided not to move, which didn't make the situation any easier for the both of them.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he asked, with a sleepy voice.

"In case you didn't remember, this was _our_ bed for one night. And if I'd known that you're such a restless sleeper, I would've kept this bed for my own."

Ginny had kicked the sheets of her bed in her sleep, that was why she woke up feeling chilly. She would gather them later, now was not the time. Although it would be a rather great excuse to get away here. As Draco moved his body a few inches, the pain got worse. She wondered if he even realised her arm was underneath his body.

"Sonovab..."

Now he must have noticed, but he didn't seem to care about it. She angrily stared into his eyes, and he stared back with as much horror and disgust as he could.

"What? What did I do?"

"Apart from almost insulting my mother?" he said, but he sounded like he didn't want to finish his sentence because he hestitated a few seconds, "you gave me a nice little present there."

And then she felt it. It was his arousal pressing through the fabric of his pants, right into her leg. Of course it was a perfectly healthy and normal reaction for a guy when he's so close to a girl, and even more when he hadn't had a sexual release for like, months, which was normal when traveling. That didn't make it less awkward. Of everything she could do because of the awkwardness of the situation, she burst out laughing.

"That…that is the joke of the year!" she was laughing so hard that her belly started to hurt, "Draco Malfoy: aroused by somebody he loathes, and who's totally grossed out by him," she tried to stop laughing, but she couldn't, "that's so funny, you have no idea!"

She stopped laughing immediately when she felt his hand move up her upper leg. Her _bare_ upper leg. That bloody nightgown had exposed way more skin than she wanted. Draco had obviously taken control of the situation. His touch almost made her forgot how to breath as his thumb was making lazy circles over her skin, softly touching every square inch. She felt her pulse quicken, be it involuntary. She bit her lower lip, she was turned on more than she ever wanted to admit.

She tried to get away, to move her leg, but she couldn't. It was like he had stupified her or something. He partly hovered over her and that made her arm hurt even more. She took a sharp breath through her nose to stand the pain.

"Please Weasley, don't even _try_ to make me believe that your mind is _not_ in the gutter at the moment," he smiled with that false smile of his, "because I know it's all you can think off."

Suddenly, she regained control of her own limbs again. She grabbed his wrist with her right hand and quickly removed his hand from her leg.

"Don't you ever dare to do that again!" she hissed, "and you've no idea about what I'm thinking at the moment. Because if you did, you wouldn't be very happy, I tell you, and you'd better believe me! Now, get off my arm, you sick bastard, or I'll report you for sexual harassment!"

She was surprised by how quick he let go off her arm, but he kept staring at her with an intense look. She also realised that she had reacted more intense than she had intended, she obviously was tense.

Ginny made her move off the bed and gathered the sheets on the other end of the bed and put them on the bed, before folding them neatly. She looked up to Draco when she was done.

"You really should take a cold shower, you know" she said and she grinned. In one fast move, Draco got up from the bed as well, and before he brushed past her, he wispered softly, almost seductively, in her ear, without touching her.

"_I hope you're aware that you're responsible for this?"_ he had a small, almost evil grin on his face, when he walked towards the bathroom.

Ginny closed her eyes and felt her cheeks redden again. She sighed as soft as she could, and she hoped he couldn't hear it. Her pulse still hadn't gone back to normal yet.

She had been traveling for months now, and so had Draco, she knew that. Both of them had probably built up so much sexual tension without a release, that they could light up the whole city.

Before he reached the door, she spoke again, her voice steadier than she actually felt.

"I could take care of that...situation you have..."

Draco turned around, slowly, as she did a few steps forward.

"You think so?" he said, barely changing his expression, although his eyes hinted he was relieved she actually asked.

Ginny nodded slowly.

"I mean...just to relieve some tension, it would be good for us both, I guess," she said, "and after...you know...we can go back to how it was, back to normal."

Silence. A very awkward silence.

Suddenly, Draco began to move, walking towards her. Almost without touching her, he moved Ginny back to the bed, and although he only stared at her, she could feel the heath radiating through his body. She had to take steps backward, until her legs hit the bed and she fell down on it on her back. She crawled backwards just when Draco started crawling towards her, until his face was only inches away from hers. He let his fingers wander through some strands of her long red hair.

"Are you sure you'll do it right?" he whispered.

"No," she breathed, "_we'll_ do this right."

He didn't wait, he closed the gap between their lips. Ginny thought it was the best thing she had experienced in almost four months. From that moment, they were lost like a tiny little boat on open sea: wanting to get rid of the last layers of fabric they wore as fast as possible. When they had finally managed to do that, it was skin against skin.

For two people who evidently loathed each other, the sex they had was surprisingly intense. Ginny realised she had been right about the unreleased tension. The longer you waited for a release, the more intense the experience. She also noticed that she tended to be a lot more vocal than usual, but she didn't even have the breath to scream.

When she fell down that black hole of satisfaction eventually, she finally managed to scream.

She screamed his name.

* * *

**Are you with me**** again? I know, it was a bit lame, but I'm trying to become better at this kind of scenes, as I really like to write them.**

**  
I promise I will**** write one more chapter, an epilogue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, scrap that last comment I made about this being an epilogue, because I enjoy writing on this way too much! This is gonna be the last chapter and after ****that there will be an epilogue. (This time though, it's true ;) )**

_

* * *

__Ginny__ had forgotten how great it was to get back in action again. And to be honest, it could have been worse, although she could think of five other people she'd rather have had sex with than with Draco Malfoy. He was not bad, oh no, he wasn't bad at all, but he was different from all the other guys she had ever slept with. The point was, even though they had been both in great need of each other, his moves had been gentle all the time, and remarkably enough he had not been selfish and he hadn't tried to hurt her either._

After he rolled off her, she breathed once, she felt great, actually.

"You know, normal people snuggle together after having sex," he said after a while.

"No thanks, we're not _normal people_," she exclaimed.

"Oh it's funny you refuse my offer because to me you look like a snuggle-after-sex-type."

"I'm not snuggling, not with _you_," she said, obviously annoyed about the comment he made.

"Weasley, for once, act like a human being and come here."

Ginny shook her head slowly and she moved her legs over the edge of the bed, but before she could get of the bed, Draco had catched her arm.

"Is it because of me, of because you're not in the right mood? I'm afraid I can't change the first reason but I can try to change the second," he said while he moved towards her and touched her chin with his index finger to make her face him.

She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers, that was all they did, and for more than ten seconds their breathing was the only sound to fill the silent room. When Draco closed the gap once again, she thought he was going to kiss her right on the lips, but she wasn't entirely right about that. He planted a chaste kiss on the left corner of her lips very softly, and then he moved his lips to the other corner of her mouth where he kissed her once again, a bit longer this time. He then withdrew his face a few inches, still letting his finger keep contact with her chin.

She grabbed his hand in slow motion and held it with her own, then she cupped his jaw with the other and she kissed him the same way he had done. Only this time, she started in the left corner of his mouth and made a path of kisses further away from his mouth, to his jaw and then back to his mouth again, where she left one soft but lingering kiss.

"Was that enough for you?" she whispered, and she was surprised about how hoarse her voice was.

She didn't wait for him to answer, but she stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice sounding as unsteady as hers, meaning he was affected pretty much as well.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind," she answered, and added with a hint of a smile, "oh, and before you're going to ask...no, you can't join me."

She walked towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind her and locked it, she hoped he was not going to use alohomora on the door or blow it out or whatever. She rested her back against the cold material of the door, closed her eyes and she touched her lips with her finger. She sighed and realised that there was defininetely no going back to how it was.

That was for later though, now, it was showertime. Before she could step under the showerhead, she heard a muffled knock on the door of their hotelroom. She grinned because Draco was still naked in bed and he had to solve this on his own, she was not going to do it for him.

Somehow he had managed to get to the door without being exposed too much, because fifteen seconds later she heard him opening the door.

"What?" in all those years she'd known him, he had never lost his rudeness against other people. Or against muggles, for that matter.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to tell you this, as a part of the hotel regulations. People have been complaining about you and your err...roommate, being noisy."

She imagined Draco rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, then isolate the walls better" she heard him say. She had to laugh softly, for once in their lives, their thoughts had been the same.

The door slammed and Ginny had to keep her breath down not to laugh out loud. She quickly let the water pour down on her.

After eight minutes she was done. She dried her hair and put on some underwear as fast as she could and opened the door again.

"See? Women can shower fast as well!" she said triumphantly.

Draco ignored her once again and brushed past her. He still smelled of greed and lust, and she thought the smell of it was amazing. She had to hold back her breath not to pin him against the wall right there. She walked away and settled on the bed once again.

He broke his record, because after six minutes he returned from the bathroom again, be it wet and still naked. He didn't seem to care about her seeing him like that anymore, which was pretty rational in a way, but also a bit weird. At least she had the chance to glare at his rather muscular body once more.

"See something you like?" he said while putting on his boxers.

"Oh shut up."

Draco shrugged and asked, out of the blue,

"Did you know you tend to be very vocal during sex? Do you always do that or was it just this time because you liked it so much because the guy you were with was so great?"

"No...yes...I mean...oh shut up already!"

"Don't deny that you liked it, Weasley. 'Cause of you will deny it, I'll ask our neighbours if the noises you made sounded like you enjoyed yourself. I bet that they'd agree with me if I say that those noises sounded like you actually _did_ enjoy yourself."

"You decided to sleep in the bed eventually, it was your own decision! Your own! And you rolled on me at night and there is where it all started!"

"Those are your words, but who insisted that I should sleep _in_ the bed? Who wanted to relieve my sexual tension when I needed it the most? You, Weasley, you," a sly smile appeared on his face, "I thought it meant nothing, unless you really _wanted_ to."

"I didn't _insist_! And I didn't necessarily _want_ to!"

Draco said nothing but he wiggled with his eyebrows before putting on his shirt and trousers.

"Oh, get the hell out of here, Draco!" she raised her voice.

"It's still Malfoy to you!" he said, also raising his voice, be it in a more more subtle way.

"You didn't seem to care this morning," she remarked and she raised an eyebrow.

This time it was Draco's turn to be embarassed, as his pale cheeks flushed a bit. From his reaction she could tell he was thinking back about that morning, maybe even the details.

Great, now both parties were embarassed.

"I should go," he said, trying not to show how embarassed he was by packing his suitcase.

"I should go, too."

"Good, it's up to you to hand in the roomkey," he stated, while he locked his suitcase and grabbed his long coat that was drying on the heater.

"Fine," Ginny shrugged.

He walked towards the door, but before leaving, he turned around one more time.

"If you ever might need me, to, you know, _blow off some steam_, you know how to reach me, just send me an owl," he grinned.

Ginny's face reddened again, for another time this day.

"This was just one time! It will never happen again, you hear me? Never!"

"You know what they say: never say never," he grinned, and with that, he opened the door walked away.

Ginny shook her head and dropped her whole body on the bed and placed one hand on her forehead and rubbed it. She realised she still hated Draco, but a part of that hate was replaced by...she didn't actually know what it was. She needed to figure that out sometime, but now was not the right time for this. After five minutes, she stood up, but when she looked out of the window, there was nothing to be seen but a rainy, empty street. She walked back into the room to pack her suitcase and she left.


	4. Epilogue

**Here is the last part of "Too Close for Comfort".**** I hope it's not too OOC, and a not too lame ending. I also hope that you all enjoyed this story!**

**I know I'll definitely**** write D/G fic more often.**

* * *

_It had been nearly __six months since her encounter with Draco. Enough time for Ginny to think about what happened, to come to an conclusion. The problem was, that she couldn't stop thinking about it. All she realised was that she didn't want that first time to be their last time. She also realised that it was definitely not love where the piece of hate towards him was replaced with. She would never be able to love him, only lust after him. And that was bad enough._

Seasons had changed, from fall into winter into spring. For the first time in months, the sun had appeared from behind a pile of clouds and the flowers had begun to grow.

Her mood was crappy -not because of the weather change, she loved the sun- which ment she was sexually frustrated again.

One day, she walked into a hotel, a much nicer hotel than the other one had been.

Different place, different time, different weather conditions.

And yet, there he was.

He was unable to miss. She walked towards his back and watching from a small distance.

"You'd better watch out," she suddenly said to the woman behind the desk, "before you know it, he has fled without returning the room key. He too easy, so likes to leave that to other people."

"Look who's there, it's the Weasley-girl again," he said when he turned around to look who made that comment, although he had probably regocnized her voice before he had turned around. His eyes were strongly focussed on her.

"What are you doing here?" he seemed genuinely surprised, "you want to stay here? You can't pay this! You can't even pay a cup of tea in the restaurant!"

"Well...I got something that they call 'promotion', but that's never something you'll never get, Malfoy. No matter what kind of job you have."

"Believe me Weasley, I don't even have to work to have enough money."

Ginny wished she'd kept her mouth shut, and therefore she was happy to hear Draco change the subject.

"Did you track me down or something?" he asked suspicously.

"No, I'd never do that, I believe this is what they call coincidence."

"You never know with all those mad reporter-skills," he shrugged, "well, it seems like even a Weasley cannot resist my charms after all," he said with something that could have passed for a smile.

She could've made a snarky comment, with the clear intension of irritating him, but the corners of her mouth decided to defy gravity and she smiled instead. She couldn't help it, he was such a prick but at the same time he _could_ be kinda charming.

"Well, I guess so," she said ironically. She had to say at least _something_, right?

Draco raised his eyebrows, he hadn't expect her to 'admit'.

"It has been a long time," he noticed.

She understood that, 'with a long time', he hadn't ment _their_ night together. He had ment sex in general. And yes, that had been a long time for her. Almost six months. She guessed it was the same for him.

Ginny nodded, "it has."

His eyes lit up for a second for a reason she didn't understand. He turned to the woman of the hotel again.

"Would it be possible to change from a single room to a double room?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

Ginny realised what he was doing and she smiled to herself. Tonight there was no way that she was going to be bored.


End file.
